


【超蝙】来自魔法

by BBBattts



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bruce Bottom, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22664269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBBattts/pseuds/BBBattts
Summary: 猫化PLAY
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 37





	【超蝙】来自魔法

**Author's Note:**

> 猫化PLAY

克拉克来到时，他的耳边被搭档急速的心跳声充斥，即使他用上了超级速度，脸侧仍覆盖着未被消灭的微霜，这些星点的冰停留在鬓发上，细细地发着光。他神色紧张，如临大敌，用蝙蝠侠的话来说即是：右手不停地抖，眉毛压得比哥谭警察的还要低，深刻的五官，结了些冰凉的霜。

他的确及其紧张，他从听觉中得知布鲁斯的心跳逐渐超过了人类范畴内，而这皆来源于一次战斗，一次与人类与魔法的交锋。超人没能及时地挡在蝙蝠侠身前，他眼见那股魔法笔直地、冰冷地穿刺了蝙蝠侠的身体，这撼动了超人的强大灵魂，愧疚与忏悔以同样的温度刺穿了克拉克的精神，摇摇欲坠地往蝙蝠侠倒下的方向跟着一同倒去。

接下来则是高烧，无穷无尽的高烧，好似有地狱笼罩着这个人类，这个双鬓灰白的中年人正受尽煎熬。克拉克火急火燎地赶来，冰霜在他落地的一瞬间被光明之子的灼热温度烫得飞散，沉浮不定，如同超人如今的心绪；他甚至不敢相信他的所见所闻，克拉克震惊地瞪大他的眼睛，仿佛有绝美的梦境降临人世——拉奥啊，氪星人杵在原地，如同一座巍峨而不可撼动的山。小镇男孩这么呢喃道，拉奥啊——他看见了一些令人不可置信的东西：布鲁斯，顶级阔绰的富佬、上流社会中投身在名媛间的花花公子，同时还是哥谭的守护者。正在此刻，他乌黑明亮且柔软贴合的发丝间，长出了一对毛茸茸的、猫科动物独有的尖耳朵。

克拉克现在正被自己的心跳声模糊了整个听觉，来自氪星的感官仿佛在运载过量后呜鸣报废的机器。他放软了胸膛之间的肌肤，使布鲁斯的亲吻能安稳地落下来。不知所措的超人正踉跄着往床上倒去：“布、布鲁斯？”他在体位的逼迫间揽上布鲁斯的腰，那离他性感的臀部仅差那么几公分。小镇男孩窘迫地制止着布鲁斯热切的亲吻，试图以话语换回蝙蝠侠的清醒，“布鲁斯？是我…克拉克·肯特。”他可怜巴巴地想，布鲁斯必定是将超人认成哪个喜爱的一夜情对对象了。

布鲁斯高热的脸颊在被手掌遏制后，又将攻势转向克拉克的侧脸，他亲昵地贴上去，嘴唇覆上晕晕的通红的耳垂上，以最柔软的方法抵御了超人的无畏反抗。克拉克手僵脚硬地搂着搭档的腰杆，他过于发达的感官向大脑传达了趋向无尽的快感，舒适与暧昧撼动了超人坚如磐石的精神力量，他头皮发麻着，与布鲁斯交换着吐息，连手腕都被细细的猫尾巴缠上。这股攻势柔弱却源源不断，正如蝙蝠侠一往无前的前进精神，他手脚并用地捆住氪星人的行踪，连超级速度都死于蝙蝠侠的怀抱之下。

“布鲁斯……你还记得你是谁吗？……该死的魔法。你是蝙蝠侠，亲爱的搭档…你该停止了。拉奥啊！”小镇男孩惊叫道，但即使是信仰也无法给此时走向不可挽回的场面添加一些延缓：布鲁斯勃起的性器正隔着布料，乖张地依附在克拉克的裆部旁，热度细细密密地、小心翼翼地传到男孩的男性器官上，如同一把扔向沼泽的火柴：克拉克极度隐忍却被露骨行径点燃的火焰。惊人的热度灼烧在下腹，毁灭了超人秉持的坚守；他正被二人的心跳声震耳欲聋，连自我劝慰都被丢到脑后，却听见布鲁斯说：“帮我，克拉克…”尾音隐秘的低下去，意味不明。

克拉克的呼吸延长又缓慢，像是在为什么谋划与酝酿着，他最终拉下了韦恩的裤头。他无时无刻不是那位带着老土眼镜的朴实男孩，克拉克迎上布鲁斯的亲吻——人类通常用亲吻表达情绪，他将私密的压在舌下的爱意推送过去，神志已在情欲中模模糊糊，眼下唯独余有交缠、水声、愈来愈重的呼吸声。他有力的手指点在布鲁斯黑色的内裤前，用两根指节描绘出男性阴茎的形状。“你的内裤已经湿了…布鲁斯，”连以往的亮蓝眼睛此刻都暗暗沉沉，“你确定要我帮你吗？只是我？”

布鲁斯简短地、低沉的声音说出无人能拒绝的诱惑：“只是你。小镇男孩。”

内裤即被拉下。布鲁斯的阴茎被浑厚、温暖的手掌握住，五根有力的手指从虚握到紧贴，但显然他很吃这套。克拉克擦过性器顶端，透明的淫液黏在他的手掌上，如同两人的精神的连接。他用尽全力控制着力道，不轻不重地揉捏刺激布鲁斯的神经，而当对方十分受用、流出呻吟时，不重的鼻音轻轻地落下，升起的是布鲁斯变得微红的眼眶。尤其是当他惬意地半眯着眼睛的时候，眼中的水光打着转，一圈又一圈，克拉克如同进入了催眠的被盗梦者。他的理智正迷失于当中，甚至感到了痴迷，热流顺势涌上克拉克的超级大脑中——毫无疑问的，他深爱着布鲁斯。

作为搭档、作为朋友…他更愿意成为厮守的爱人。

魔法显然深入地改变了布鲁斯的生理结构，从某种程度上。克拉克不久就以手承接住白色浊液，他正无声地抚慰着射精后的中年男人，欲将失神的总裁抱在怀中。布鲁斯的语调却倏然一沉再沉：“克拉克？——我身上发生了什么？”仿佛刚从淫秽的梦中惊醒过来、转眼就忘记得一干二净的神色。

克拉克一片空白：“布鲁斯？……你不记得了？”

“呃，看情形显然我们…发生了什么，”布鲁斯往下瞄了一眼自己依旧被握在能扛起航空母舰的手掌中的男性器官，“但……我的意思是，我身上发生了什么？那个魔法改变了什么？”

克拉克这才急忙放开布鲁斯的性器，他的反应及其大，甚至窘迫地将手背到身后。小镇男孩神色尴尬，目光游移地说：“呃！布鲁斯，是这样，你长出了猫耳。”他用另一只没沾上液体的手指了指，“和猫尾巴。目测…估计还有些精神系统上的变化。”他的说辞显然不能更委婉一些了。

“呃嗯，”布鲁斯更深地皱起眉，“…我的确感受到了。……天杀的魔法。”他的语调再而转变，却一点21世纪前的喜剧成分都没有，只是徒增了虚弱和痛苦。他甚至连走向床的步伐踉跄起来，以至于克拉克特地去扶起他，却无意地将一手的精液蹭在昂贵的丝绸睡衣上。

“对不起！”克拉克立刻道，“我不是有意的！”

布鲁斯却多说不出一句话，他完全将重力依靠在克拉克身上，顽强地维持着站立。克拉克敏锐地意识到降临在蝙蝠侠身上的变化，他先将布鲁斯抱到舒适的天鹅绒床上，富有弹性的床铺却显然无法挽救韦恩的痛苦。“发生了什么？”克拉克担忧布鲁斯，“出现了什么问题？…我该送你去医院，或者现在就去通知阿尔弗雷德。我现在就去…”

克拉克即刻抬起腿，刚准备驰骋的超级速度却被握碎在布鲁斯的手掌中。布鲁斯握住克拉克的手腕，这成功阻挡了超人的前行，随即他就没力气了，好像那用尽了他的一切气力似的。他从痛苦中掷出求助：“不，别去。克拉克，我想我知道这是怎么一回事了。”他将痛苦的颤抖和蜷缩都藏在骨头里，超人却将一切隐忍都收入眼底。布鲁斯用着平稳的声音，闪烁的神色却像在哀求：“这是他妈的猫科动物的发情，而且附带着极大的痛苦，双层面的痛苦。…我之前才刚醒来，这让我的神志受到很严重的影响。只有在暂时得到解决的时候才会好上一些…”

“但现在你迎来了第二波发情，”克拉克揭穿他，“而你却想瞒着所有人，而且让我做令你痛苦的帮凶！蝙蝠侠！”

蝙蝠侠咬着后牙槽，以最倔强的腔调质问：“不然我还能怎么做？”

克拉克走过去，坐在床上，弯下腰。他贴上去，双臂搂住因痛苦而颤抖的布鲁斯，给予搭档他所能给的最温暖的热度，似乎认为这能蒸发布鲁斯额边的细汗。他敞开双臂与心扉，让布鲁斯再次依靠他：“相信我，布鲁斯，如同你往常那样。把一切交给我。……我爱你。”

布鲁斯在沉默中回应了他。不知道是无尽的痛苦驱使、还是因被温情的话语打动，布鲁斯的手犹豫地放在克拉克的后腰上，他拥抱了自己的搭档，并且凑近去亲吻克拉克。他在清醒时吻技更好些，炉火纯青地与克拉克深吻，彼此间靠近到无法更近的地步，连扇动的睫毛都有可能触到对方。克拉克撩起布鲁斯的衣摆，手掌贴合，顺着躯干的骨感往上游移。彼此的呼吸融洽地交合在一起，如同他们彼此的热情、渴望，与拯救的欲望。

亲吻是性爱的催化剂，布鲁斯褪下克拉克的不整齐的白衬衫，克拉克迅疾地则将睡衣的纽扣解开，让布料脱离躯体。他们衣不蔽体地、彼此坦诚地继续亲吻、抚摸，“你硬了，”布鲁斯脱下束缚着阴茎的裤头，“这是个该死的阴谋。所以你最好快点。”他气息不稳地说道。

“感谢布鲁斯·韦恩，和他的床头柜上的润滑剂，”克拉克的手指又陷进布鲁斯与床间的缝隙，稳稳地将男人的背后撑起来，“转过去，搭档。”

“——我不喜欢这样。”布鲁斯不善地说，且极其坚定。

“但会压到你的尾巴，猫咪的尾巴可是最重要的。”克拉克的语气像在哄骗，“轻松，布鲁斯，就像作战时你把背后交给我那样。”

布鲁斯此刻却犹犹豫豫的，一反作态，慢吞吞地侧过身，最终被克拉克轻易地掀翻了身体，猫尾巴则再也藏匿不了了，从被褥中滑出来，可怜地暴露在克拉克眼下。克拉克挤下润滑剂，糅合，手指上还残留着精液的膻腥味道，从背脊顺下挤进股缝之间，从颤抖着的穴口进入肠壁内部。细嫩的肠肉即刻充满热情地欢迎这个来客，包裹得几乎不留一丝缝隙。克拉克无法突破这里：“再放松些。…我不愿意你继续忍受痛苦，让我帮你。”

布鲁斯泄了口气，轻微的叹气扑灭在白净的枕头上。他将手背在身后，往下摸索直到臀侧，他僵硬地用十根手指将自己的屁股掰得更开，私处更彻底地暴露在空气中。他忽然有点冷，生出瑟缩的想法，但来自克拉克的背后的拥抱从冰窑里解救出了蝙蝠侠。

他曾被折断的背脊突然间拥有了依靠。温柔的扩张舒开了肠肉的褶皱，软肉则流连地、不舍地紧紧吮吸着来之不易的三根手指。克拉克积累的耐心却泯灭于布鲁斯的轻哼，他清楚地看见，布鲁斯的黑色尾巴正高高卷起，一晃再一晃的，带着欢欣的意味。“它像是在讨好我，”克拉克的声音近在布鲁斯耳旁，“你是否与它一样欢愉呢？”

克拉克抽出那三根被依赖的手指，他最终还是以胯下勃起得吓人的阴茎顶进去，在紧窄的穴口中塞进尺寸过大的龟头，硬邦邦地、气势汹汹地侵入进这团软肉中。布鲁斯倒吸一口凉气，这让他痛苦，克拉克连忙抽出一些程度，让贴合的肠肉缓慢地习惯。“在你的该死的男性器官上也涂上一些…呃！”布鲁斯被继续的进入顶得惊顿，他正屈着膝盖，大腿开始不满地颤抖，“克拉克！”

“好的，布鲁斯。”克拉克愧疚地看着疼痛得甚至向下垂的尾巴。他退出来，只剩下部分龟头卡在肠道口之间，以保证褶皱不会调皮地变得更紧致。克拉克再挤下过量的润滑剂，涂抹在自己的阴茎上，这才在淫秽的水声交汇中继续进程。他又一次挤进去，肠肉又痛苦又欢愉地描绘出阴茎的粗长形状。

布鲁斯在痛苦与快感的复杂汇合中度过了很长一段时光，他痛得甚至出神，灵魂抽离了这个被魔法改造的身躯，触碰到窗外正烧得滚烫的光。克拉克才终于推到肠道深处。布鲁斯已觉得自己快被顶穿了，被劈成两半般的酷刑煎熬着他，却被消灭于克拉克的细碎的轻吻中。那些与唇肉的碰撞大多落在脖颈上，他亲吻着布鲁斯的脖子，对搭档表达了生命意义上的忠诚。而肉刃却同时抽出，毫不留情地撞进最深处，将对肠道的开辟进行得紧凑又迅疾。而克拉克的意图仿佛是将肠肉操松下来，碾平了可怜的褶皱、推进到最脆弱的深处。

克拉克忙碌极了，不仅正在布鲁斯的体内撞击，还正舔舐着布鲁斯的耳背，软儒的舌尖带有安抚意味，温暖地舔在耳垂上。即使在淋漓尽致的性爱中，布鲁斯也扔保持着一贯的保守作风，他压下沙哑和高昂的呻吟，转为无力的轻哼与低喘。他的身体几乎被完全支配着，腿无意识地屈在床垫上，张得很开，身体随着氪星人的操弄一下又一下地晃动。

他此刻才意识到自己的感官被开扩得更加敏感，细密的快感有如雨点浇淋着他，使他浑身都汗淋淋的，连眼睛都带有水汽。但克拉克却无法看见布鲁斯此时的神情，只好凭卷起的尾巴与竖起的尖耳朵猜测蝙蝠侠是正感到欢愉的。

布鲁斯在不留意间呜咽出声，不止是软肉被操得熟透着通红，布鲁斯的浑身也覆盖上一层暧昧不明的粉色，本人也感到极其不真实：仿佛整个人正飘荡起来，云端上的神明却出乎意料地给予了他一场性爱。他及时吞下后半句哼音，再次换上倔强面相，却又被销毁在克拉克有力的冲击中。进入深处、抽出，这样的循环将布鲁斯的神志击碎，同时也瓦解了折磨着他的痛苦，痛意碎开，快感就从外壳的裂痕中冒出头来，渗进蝙蝠侠坚不可摧的大脑中。

克拉克总会适宜地卡在前列腺上，抽出时停顿，插入时摩挲。仿佛他是如此地熟悉布鲁斯的身躯，从内到外都轻车熟路。超人不会出汗，他只能感觉到此时两个躯体的结合太过滚烫，如同烧起来的太阳，灼人的热度紧贴着下腹，正向胸腔蔓延。肠肉被他不懈的操弄顶得软儒又灼热，无力却仍贴心地裹合着阴茎，蝙蝠侠此时正转过头，克拉克与他在延缓了动作的性爱中再次接吻。他们再次契合地交合在一起，克拉克在顶入最深处时射出精液。布鲁斯本藏得严实的呜声被禁锢在唇舌交缠中，窜进克拉克的耳中，清晰得引人遐想。

布鲁斯即刻就不开心了。他垂下猫咪耳朵，尾巴也竖得高高的。克拉克动得更快，在阴茎未完全抽出，仍在往内射出黏稠液体的时候，手掌又握住布鲁斯的性器，撸动，旧计重施。而超人的阴谋成功了，蝙蝠侠屈服在他的双臂之间缴械投降，且疲劳地陷进小镇男孩的温柔乡中。

尾巴轻轻蹭过克拉克的腿侧，布鲁斯就进入了熟睡。


End file.
